Killer Instinct
by Caramel Custard
Summary: "Professor!" he cried out, choking back tears. "Professor- tell them it wasn't me!" No matter how much Luke raised his voice the professor stayed deep in thought, his eyes fixed on the ground, not daring to look at the boy who was crying his name.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"To my dear friend,

How have you been? It was hard settling in to a new home, but I refuse to complain about it. That would hardly be gentlemanly, now would it?

Recently I stayed at the professor's house, over the holidays. And, knowing us, I'm sure you realize we got into a number of adventures during my stay. One in particular holds importance to me, as I had never been in a situation like it before. Let me explain...

Luke stomped his foot on the ground and huffed, he was all ready and raring to go on his first adventure with the professor in months, when his favorite pen ran out of ink. He hadn't seen this coming, and as such, didn't have a spare.

Desprately, Luke reached for a scrap of paper on his empty-looking desk. It was sad, seeing the powder blue room so empty. Back in the day, Luke had spent many nights in this very room, but had to take all his things with him when his family had caused him to move.

Since his boat had arrived in London, Luke hadn't had the chance to unpack, and his suitcase was small, too, so he could only pack things that were important.

With him, Luke had brought a number of puzzle books, a few novels, and among other things, Luke had a worn old Teddy bear stashed beneath his spare clothes. He had planned to leave it behind, but couldn't help himself, and gave in to what he really wanted to do all along, but he also didn't want the professor to find out, because really, Luke was far too old for soft toys.

Luke grumbled as his incessant scribbling was proving futile. "Blast!" Luke exclaimed in frustration.

"Now Luke, it's not befitting of a gentleman to get so worked up." Luke gasped, he had not expected to see the professor standing outside his door, let alone be there to hear his tounge slip. Luke suddenly regretted losing his temper.

Even though the professor never yelled at Luke, his dissapointment always cut the boy to the core.

"Professor I-" Luke began to apologize, "Think nothing of it, my boy." The professor had a sweet look of understanding on his face, a look that Luke had desprately missed. His own father didn't seem to understand him in the slightest, in fact, he didn't even try.

"Well?" inquired the professor, snapping Luke out of his day dream, "What seems to be bothering you so?" It was Luke's turn to sigh now.

"My favorite and only pen has stopped working," he explained, holding out the pen for the professor to see. "it ran out of ink."

"And just as well." replied the professor, puzzling the boy further. Layton continued speaking anyway, "I believe it was your birthday recently, was it not?" it was more of a statement than a question, but Luke nodded eagerly none the less. "well, I have something for you," he finished, reaching into his pocket. "here."

The professor presented Luke with a small rectangular box. Luke had to hold in a giggle of excitement as he took it out of the professor's hands and into his own. He then flipped open the lid and gave out a squeak of sorts when he saw what was inside.

It was one of the fanciest pens Luke had ever seen. It was resting on what seemed to be a velvet lining, with two black ribbons to hold it in place.

The boy looked up at his mentor and smiled thankfully, and Layton looked pleased that Luke had accepted his gift so well. All of a sudden Luke lept up and gave the professor a big hug, almost knocking the man backwards. "T-thankyou, professor." Luke muttered from somewhere inside Layton's jacket. Of course, the professor had not been expecting this, and it felt a little un-gentlemanly, but then he remembered that Luke was still a boy, after glancing at his suitcase and seeing the all-too-familiar bear leg poking out from under some clothes. Layton smiled and gave the boy a quick squeeze back, before pulling away and attempting to regain his composure.

"Now Luke, You must be ready soon, we'll leave shortly after lunch time." The thought of food made Luke stomach grumble, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since he got off his boat, even.

Layton had been called about an important issue only moments before he left to pick up Luke, and when he had mentioned it to the boy on their way back to his place, Luke made no hesitation on insisting that this could be yet another mystery for professor Hershal Layton and his 'number one apprentice' to solve.

"Alright, I'll just finish up here." Luke concluded. Layton nodded and began to walk to the kitchen, "very good then." he chimed.

Luke looked back down at the box he was holding, and slowly pulled the pen out of it's place. Putting the box down to one side, he reached again for the scrap of paper he'd been scribbling on. First, he wrote his name. The ink slid out of the silver pen like silk, and it made Luke feel happy just to write with it. Not necisarrily because it was a nice pen, (which it was.) but because it had been a gift from the professor, and that meant something special.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: EEEEE!

I was sooo excited to get reviews OVERNIGHT, and then within the week I got two more! c:  
>What's more, is they were all nice. It's always nice to know that your work is appreciated.<p>

Anywho, about this next chapter.  
>I probably won't have much Flora in this series, personally I've never really been much of a fan of the character, and she just she irritates me. Don't ask me why, because I won't be able to tell you. I'm not quite clear on that myself.<br>I won't ignore her completely though, for the Flora fans sakes.

I'm going to shut up and start writing now, because I hate long A/Ns. w; 

OH and I must disclaim; if you hadn't already figured it out, I don't own Professor Layton or his various other friends.

Chapter 2

"It's a shame that Flora couldn't be here…" Luke mumbled under his breath, "I'd have liked to see her again."

"What was that, my boy?" Layton glanced over at Luke, sitting in the passenger seat of the 'Laytonmobile'. Luke snapped out of his daydream and looked at his mentor's face, which was now concentrating on the road. "Oh nothing, Professor. I was just wondering what Flora was up to."

Oh I'm sure she's doing well," The Professor replies with a slight sound of wistfulness. "She returned to St. Mystere about two months ago, it seemed she became… Lonely, after you left." Luke did seem a little surprised, not at all thinking that Flora's absence could have had anything to do with him.

The Professor once again cut him away from his thoughts, when he sighed loudly. "I don't blame her, I wasn't a very good means of support myself." Luke studied his mentor's concern struck face, a little taken aback, as he hadn't often seen the Professor's emotional side. Had Luke's move really affected them both that much? He had an odd feeling at that moment, it wasn't a bad feeling, but it wasn't necessarily good, either.  
>On one hand he felt bad for leaving and causing all this trauma, but on the other hand, he felt warm inside, knowing that the two people that were dearest to him in the world cared so much so that they would be caused such grief.<br>"I'm sure it wasn't you." Luke comforted him, "I suppose girls just need a mother sometimes, right? Not something you can provide, exactly."

Layton chuckled a little, not taking his eyes off the road. "Perhaps she is trying to make the best of Lady Daliah." There was a moment of silence, while neither the Professor nor Luke spoke.

"Thank you, Luke." The Professor said, suddenly.

"Oh" Luke was not sure what he was supposed to say, "Whatever for?"

At this moment the car slowed down, and Luke realized while glancing out the window that they had arrived at their destination; A run-down empty looking town.  
>"For coming back." The Professor finished.<p>

"A-ah" Luke stuttered, feeling as though he was being unnecessarily praised for something. "My pleasure, I guess." Layton once again gave out a good-hearted chuckle before silencing the Laytonmobile's engine at last, and stepping promptly out the car-side door.

"So this is Calrmont, is it Professor? It hardly looks like a lively place." Luke made sure he had everything he needed in his bag, ready for anything on their 'investigation'.  
>"Now Luke, you know not to judge a book by it's cover, correct?" Luke looked up at his mentor, who was still smiling a little. "Of course Professor, but even you have to admit this is a little strange, no?" Layton studied the empty town curiously, eyes peeled for anything that looked particularly out of place. <p>

The Town was mostly made of wood, it would seem, and most of the shop's windows and doors had been smashed through or boarded up, and neither Luke nor the Professor could see a soul in sight.

"This certainly is a mysterious town." He concluded. "But I have a feeling this Mystery is only just beginning."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Gee whiz, this is fun! O3o You guys think so too, right? Yeeah! w

Okay so, I MIGHT do some like, small fluffy fiction later, just to be a little more fun, and I think that'd inspire me to do more of this, as well. Not that I've lost motivation yet, or anything. =w=; 

Calrmont is based off a real town my family and I found on a road trip.

I am finally able to use my tablet again, so when things get heavy, I might do some art to go along with this story, kay? I'm caramelcat123 on deviantArt, so you can see my uh, "level" of artistic value. XD  
>anyway, I do so blather.<p>

Disclaimable; If you think these characters are mine, I think you're missing the point of "Fanfiction"

Chapter 3

"Calrmont… sure is quiet, isn't it Professor?" Luke remarked. He didn't even look up to see the Professor nodding at his comment.

"I suppose…" Layton began, adjusting his hat under the harsh sun, "We should find ourselves a place of residence, first." Luke took in a deep breath, also adjusting his hat, almost as though he were mirroring the professor. "I agree completely, It's far too hot out here." Layton once again nodded, and with that he stepped forward into the dusty town, with Luke following shortly behind.

"Gee" Luke moaned, "You think it'd be easier to find a hotel or something in such a small town."

He and the professor had wandered around most of the town now, and were getting tired under the afternoon sun. "I wonder why nobody's out?" he mused. The professor took out a handkerchief and dabbed his forehead with it. "And on such a…" He paused for a moment "…bright day." Luke knew he had picked his words carefully, it was very tactful of him, seeing as though in truth, it was scorching hot.

"Look there, Professor!" Luke called out suddenly pointing to a small row of mini-houses, followed by another row at a 90 degree angle, causing them to form a small square with empty space on the corner of a small path. There was also a dirty cardboard sign with something like "Motel" scrawled messily on it.

"You've saved us, my boy!" the professor patted him on the head lightly before moving on. Luke beamed at the Professor's praise and would have run after him if the sun hadn't exshausted him so. Now that he thought about it, he was sure the weather prediction for this area had been cloudy with spots of rain… but whatever, all that mattered was that they had finally found somewhere to stay.

Luke finally caught up to the Professor after his bout of daydreaming when he noticed that the Professor was wandering aimlessly in the empty lot. "Pr-Professor?" Luke stuttered, approaching the daydreaming man. "Are you absolutely alright?" he inquired, not at all sure that the professor had heard him.

"Oh- what was that my boy?" the professor stopped pacing and stared directly and a confused looking Luke. "is something the matter?"

Luke wasn't entirely sure what to say. "Uhm, I think…" a moment of silence "We were looking for a place to stay, correct?" the Professor asked the boy, as if he hadn't been completely certain himself. "Y-yes." Luke managed to finish, "Did you find the owner of this place?"

"No… no I don't think I did." 

"You don't… think?"

"I mean I couldn't" the Professor corrected himself.

That was odd, it wasn't like the Professor to make mistakes, or forget things so quickly.

"I suppose we best find the owner of this establishment then, hm?" The Professor still seemed a little off to Luke.

But before the duo could wander off again a voice carried from one of the small houses. "Hey you two! What're ya'll doin' out thar for?" The voice carried a loud and storng accent, and wasn't difficult to locate. "Get inside for goodness' sake!" it cried "Dont'cha know it's dangerous out thar?"

The two hesitated a moment before walking towards a man's head poking out from one of the houses' windows. What danger could he be talking about…?


End file.
